It Runs in the Family
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Moments like this never failed to surprise one Will Schuester Will/Emma


**It Runs in the Family**

Even though it was far from being unusual to be waken at this time for Will Schuester - for that tenth of the second from being asleep to awake - it still surprised him.

It surprised him that Emma was snug in his arms, an engagement and matching wedding ring sparkling on her hand _which he placed on _it also surprised him that cries were coming from the baby monitor.

_Baby monitor_

He was a father, a daddy and he could say without a doubt it was the best job he ever had; even when it resulted in being woken up at 3 in the morning to hear his precious daughter's cries.

Emma groaned as she shifted on his chest, her 'mother sense' already flashing.

"It's okay Em, I've got her" Will shifted lying Emma back on his pillow and kissing her temple as she sleepily smiled and sighed an "okay" and snuggled back into her pillow.

He smiled lovingly down at her before stumbling out of their bedroom to the room opposite, pushing the slightly open door further to slip into his daughter's nursery his heart breaking slightly as he saw his beautiful daughter's face matching her gorgeous red curls as she continued to cry.

"Sophie" Will soothed as he picked his daughter up along with her trusty Elmo as she held on tightly to him, swaying slightly on the spot tracing her delicate curls with his hand as she burrowed into neck, her sobbing turning into hiccups eventually.

"It's okay Sophie-girl" Will continued to soothe resting his head on hers softly "Daddy's here"

He smiled when he heard a little sigh, chuckling slightly as he carefully adjusted his little girl so she and Elmo could fit snugly in his arms. Using her free hand Sophie grabbed onto her daddy's t-shirt kicking her legs as she giggled; a sign that even though she had been screaming her little lungs out for the past 10 minutes she wasn't about to go back to sleep anytime.

"Soph" Will chuckled as he looked adoringly down at one of his girls, deciding to grab the second baby monitor so one would always be with Sophie he quietly made his way downstairs, calming Sophie as she giggled again when they past his and Emma's bedroom in hopes that Emma would stay asleep.

Placing the baby monitor on one of the small tables next to the couch Will expertly turned on the TV with one hand as Sophie stayed snuggled and secure in the other before plopping down onto the couch getting the throw at the back of the couch so neither of them will catch cold whilst he put on something which usually got Sophie asleep or at least entertained in the past.

And just on cue as the opening credits of one of the saved Sesame Street episodes which were on their Tivo Sophie's little eyes lit up as Elmo came on the screen causing her to gesturing wildly at the Elmo which was snuggled in with them.

"That's right" Will agreed "It's Elmo – can you say Elmo?"

Sophie just gave a giggle to another failed attempt of her parents coaxing her to speak.

Will laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and happily watched his daughter react to her favourite characters from her favourite show and pointing out her own Elmo when he came on the screen.

His attention however went back to the screen when Sophie reacted even more than usual when the Cookie monster came on to the screen.

Will chuckled as the cookie monster then went on to sing debatably (in his eyes) the best song Sesame Street ever produced.

_Now what starts with the letter c?  
>cookie starts with c<br>let's think of other things  
>that starts with c<br>oh who cares about the other things!_

_c is for cookie, that's good enough for me_  
><em>c is for cookie, that's good enough for me<em>  
><em>c is for cookie, that's good enough for me<em>  
><em>oh cookie, cookie, cookie starts with c<em>

_Hey you know what?_  
><em>a round cookie with one bite out of it<em>  
><em>looks like a c<em>  
><em>a round donut with one bite out of it<em>  
><em>also looks like a c<em>  
><em>but it is not as good as a cookie<em>  
><em>oh and the moon sometimes looks like a C<em>  
><em>but you can't eat that, so ...<em>

_c is for cookie, that's good enough for me yeah_  
><em>c is for cookie, that's good enough for me<em>  
><em>c is for cookie, that's good enough for me<em>  
><em>oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with c yeah<em>  
><em>cookie, cookie, cookie starts with c oh boy<em>  
><em>cookie, cookie, cookie starts with c<em>

It just showed how much his daughter had watched this episode with him when she started to whimper slightly as the song came to its close.

"It's okay Sophie-girl" Will soothed as he quickly pressed the rewind so they could watch the song again, he chuckled when Sophie squealed and even started to sway slightly to the beat as if she was about to start singing along with the cookie monster.

When he had to repeat it for the third time, he couldn't help it but under his breath _he himself _started to sing along. He jumped slightly at the chorus when he heard his wife laugh.

"Really Will!" She grinned as Sophie squealed in acknowledgement at her mother entering the room. "I don't know who loves this song more you or Sophie-girl here" Emma leant down to press a kiss on Sophie's forehead as she walked over to join her family on the couch.

"Hey you said that Journey couldn't be one of the songs she learns to sing first so I chose this one"

Emma laughed as she remember that conversation they had in front of Shannon when she had come over to the house to babysit her god-daughter when they went out for one of their "date nights" she was still laughing her heart out when they shut the door after kissing Sophie goodbye.

"I know you did sweetie, I know you did"

Will blushed slightly and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her. "I left you to sleep"

"I know" Emma nodded simply "I couldn't fall back asleep and when I heard you singing through the baby monitor I needed to see for myself" She grinned cheekily as she took Sophie of him so she could snuggle into his side, the throw covering her now as she placed Sophie and Elmo back in the middle of Will and herself.

"Sorry" Will stroked Sophie's curls as she snuggled against both her parents sighing sleepily and yet still protesting when the song had finished causing Will to have to rewind again.

"Don't be" Emma smiled kissing his cheek before resting on her head on his shoulder "You make me fall in love with you again whenever you _just _hold Sophie but you are just _so _ridiculously adorable when you watch this Sesame Street episode with her." She admitted as Will kissed her on the forehead.

"Well... I try" He added cheekily and laughed when Emma lifted up her head to glare slightly at him "I love you" He offered watching as the glare was replaced with a breathtaking smile and _his _look.

He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips mindful of the little person who in the middle of them, but that just made this moment perfect, he couldn't think of another thing which could top this.

"Cookie!"

Will and Emma froze as they pull apart to look down at their daughter who was pointing at the screen which the cookie monster was not on.

"Cookie!" Sophie whined but in her adorable way it sounded more like "_Okie"_

Will and Emma shared a weak laugh as they hugged their daughter kissing her on her head as she continued to chant her first word.

"I have this need to give her a cookie now" Emma admitted as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Cookie" _Okie _

Will laughed "It's coming back on, I promise Soph" He smiled and hugged his daughter closer to him.

"Cookie!" _Okie! _Sophie clapped and snuggled back into her proud parents embrace as she slowly started to close her eyelids, worn out about all the cookie excitement.

Emma stroked her daughter's red ringlets smiling as she took the perfect picture in.

"I can't believe her first word is cookie!" Will admitted gushing as Emma giggled.

"Really?"

"What?" Will asked

"She had me craving cookies when she was in the womb Will!" Emma giggled as Will looked back fondly remembering the time when his wife was pregnant with his child "We knew from then she was her father's daughter"

Will smiled as Emma rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to watch the sesame street episode even though their daughter was sleeping peacefully hugging her Elmo close to her.

"Em?"

"Hmm?" Emma returned.

"Do you ever... I mean would you want?"

"What Will?" Emma whispered.

"Would you want to have another baby?" Will asked hesitantly as Emma smiled.

"What so you can hypnotize them into having their first word as Cookie?" Emma joked as Will chuckled.

"Well... Soph is growing up." Will offered looking at his baby who was looking more like a toddler every day.

"She's only a year and a half Will" Emma smiled "But yeah I do see us with another child... _not" _She emphasised "quite yet though – maybe in a year or two?"

"Okay" Will smiled holding Sophie close to him, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I think two cookie lovers in the Schuester household is enough for now" Emma teased as she leaned across and placed a kiss on her husband's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Just a little fliclet for Jenna! I hope you all enjoyed it though and this song is actually real and it's the most brilliant I have seen! xD <strong>


End file.
